


I Know Your Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Quentin Beck, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cheating, Daily Bugle, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Innocent Peter Parker, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Quentin Beck, Protective Wade Wilson, Quentin and Wade don't date cuz Peter is secretly seeing both of them and Wade has no clue, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, We Die Like Men, beck is a reporter, honestly i have no excuse, i dont even know how to spell excuse did i get it right, nightcrawler vibes, quentin beck is a stalker, quentin beck literally has no feelings for anything but peter, wade is very romantic and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quentin Beck wanted Peter... to be his not Wade's. Peter doesn't really know what he wants... he wants both of them...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro

He knew this is wrong, there was absolutely nothing he could say or do to make this right. But here he was, giving Quentin fucking Beck a blow job. The thing was weird because this guy has always kinda pushed him around into getting the thing he wanted. He was a reporter who was reckless and crazy. He would often get them into life-threatening situations just for a good scoop. 

"Nngh-" He moaned as Peter pushed his head down further. "Ah, Peter-" He moaned again as Peter gagged on his length. "I'm gonna cum." He said, threading his fingers through the younger boys hair. 

Peter felt horrible. He had a boyfriend... that's why. A very sexy boyfriend who cared about him a whole lot more than Quentin Beck ever could. He felt filthy and slutty as he kept going. He knew he could stop and never do it again but he wanted to do this. He wanted to gag on Quentin Beck's dick like a whore because Wade didn't make him feel this way. Like he could do things to make him feel good. In all the time he and Wade spent, Wade always tried to pleasure Peter. Peter wanted to be used like a toy. 

"You might wanna pull off-" Quentin groaned. Peter didn't. He kept going. He came into his mouth, cum leaking from his now, cherry red lips. "God, you are good at that," Quentin said, buckling his pants, his face flushed. The door opened, Peter bolting up from under Quentin's desk. Wade.

"Hey, Peter. Since your working late I decided to come to you." He tried to kiss Peter but Peter quickly dogged it. He didn't need his boyfriend tasting Quentin on his lips. "Heh, hey. I'm Quentin." Quentin said, giving Peter a look saying 'you're dating this guy???' and Peter blushed.

"I'm Wade." Wade made no time sitting in one of the spinny chairs. "So what are you working on?" Peter grabbed the stack of printed photos. Pictures of bloody dead bodies falling from the stack and onto the floor. Wade wasn't supposed to see those.

Quentin had snapped them right before the cops got to the crime scene and despite Peter's pleas, he broke into the house to snap pictures, Peter following after him tentatively. 

Wade's eyes went wide. "How did you get photos like these? The cops don't let you go up to crime scenes." He said, sceptically. Peter gulped nervously before yanking them from their spot on the floor. 

"Uh, they let us." He lied quickly. Quentin was sweating nervously...

"Right now, we are working on tomorrows morning news... something about... the water tower or something." Quentin lied. Wade yawned. "How long will you be staying?"

"Probably all night," Peter said. "Then I should go. I'll see ya tomorrow. Wade kissed Peter's cheek before slipping out the door and to their shared apartment. His stomach churned as he turned to Quentin, straddling his lap. "He's gone..." Peter said, guilt trapping itself into his chest. Quentin closed the distance between them.


	2. Picture Pefrect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re amazing Peter Parker.”

“Quentin,” Peter whispered, his voice echoing off peeling walls. Quentin harshly shushed him and they crept towards the police, still unnoticed.

“We could get in trouble, Beck.” Peter tried to reason. Quentin again shushed him. “You need to shut your mouth!” He whispered harshly, his face completely stolid. Peter whimpered as he stood by the trees.

He was pretty sure Wade was gonna have to check him for ticks when he got home. Fuck the summer heat as well. Cicadas were nonstop chirping and it was starting to feel like something was gnawing at his lungs. He couldn’t breathe.

Quentin turned off his flash and snapped some pictures from his phone, his expensive camera hanging loosely on its strap. 

“As long as we get these pictures the closer we are to finding out who the murderer is and getting our big story. And quite possibly a pay raise with a shiny new job with it.” He said.

Part of Peter wanted to rip him to shreds, the other wanted to kiss him for being so genius. But he did neither. 

They turned around and trudged through the poison ivy filled woods. It didn’t even occur to Beck if Peter was allergic or not, he was too focused on getting those pictures, that he didn’t care about his own self.

They made it to the creepy van that most people would call a child molester van and clambered in. Quentin observes the pictures he took with a glint in his eyes that Peter couldn’t place. Like a lust. 

Peter has returned to his shared apartment with Wade and was immediately greeted by his smile. Wade wrapped Peter in a hug and kissed him. Peter didn’t feel the spark he used to- the spark Quentin gave him.

“Hi,” Wade said, and Peter gave him another kiss. He wanted him right now... and it felt wrong because he was cheating on him...

He didn’t care. He kissed Wade hungrily and Wade backed them up onto the bed. “Wade...” He moaned softly as he peppered kisses along his neck.

Quentin sighed, shifting on his two feet as he watched Peter return to his home. He should be with me... Quentin thought as he rubbed his sweaty hands on his grey slacks. Peter was his.

He turned and thanked this town for its smallness and friendliness. It made him seem as if he wasn’t stalking someone because the only bad thing in this town is the sudden outburst of dead bodies.

Yeah, Quentin thought it was interesting. He wanted his new position, Peter as his little assistant. He wanted to make Peter do anything he asked for because he knew Peter would. Peter always did.

Peter has some guts, guts the last guy he worked with didn’t have. That’s probably why he’s dead. But he’d rather die than let anything happen to his Peter. Again, he emphasizes his. Wade did not deserve Peter. 

Peter returned to work the next morning, walking on air it seemed as he brisked past. He planted his feet in front of Beck's desk. "I have good news, Mr Beck!" He handed in his essay, which was a front-page news article right now.

“Nice! Now that we have people’s attention, we just have to get more information.” Quentin says. He hugs Peter and he blushes. 

“You’re amazing, Peter Parker.” He says before smiling and returning to his work. Peters cheeks were red and he smiled to himself and sat at his own desk... 

You’re amazing Peter Parker... it echoed in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea

**Author's Note:**

> bro, I don't even know what this is...


End file.
